Written Evidence
by Raven-DarkBlue
Summary: Another way it could've gone for Yuugi…


Here's the latest instaulment of my Five Things that Never Happened to Yugi fic.  
I'm really rather pleased with this one, the 'plot bunny,' bit me real hard here so some feedback would be... well... I really want it!  
Before reading, I'll warn you it's a little dark. Also, to write this fully accuratly I'd need an excellent knowledge of various areas of the Japanese legal, medical and mental system. I don't have the knowledge. I HAVE done some research, but please go easy on me.  
Also, if you read this and leave it with a nagging urge to see what else happened... write it yourself. I wanna know what happens at the end too, but this is as far as I could write it without it becoming dreadfully cleched.

Please see prior entry for full disclaimer, title, ect. This is just the same, save the rating is proably a tiny bit higher.

Written Evidence

Letters of Evidence:

In the Nine O'Clock News  
"In further news today a local schoolboy is currently in detention under suspicion of the murder of high ranking business mogul, Seto Kaiba. Yugi Motou was arrested earlier this morning. Police say he was fleeing from the position where Mr Kaiba was found, he is currently being held under questioning.  
Mr Motou's grandfather is also undergoing hospital treatment after sustaining sever injuries, it is unknown whether this is connected to prior events or not."

Interview Tape 1.2, Yugi Motou  
Interviewer: "And you're saying you don't remember where you were at 1am?"  
Yugi: "W…well I can't remember. I guess I was asleep."  
I: "Asleep? Whilst your grandfather was being carried to hospital?"  
Y: "I… I guess I can't have… I mean, I must have taken him to hospital. Yeah but… but… I just don't remember it. It's blank."  
I: "Do you often have blanks in your memory, Yugi?"  
Y: "Sometimes… recently… but my mom says I'm a real dreamer so…"  
I: "You say recently? How so? How recent?"  
Y: "For a while now, I suppose. Since… since I solved the puzzle. But that's no big deal, yeah?"  
I: "Where did you get this puzzle from?"  
Y: "Grandpa gave it to me, years back. I-I put it together on my own, a month or so back."  
I: "Mmmmm… and how would you describe your relationship with your grandfather…?"

Witness Statement 2: S Motou  
"This is ridiculous! Yugi would never do anything like that! No… I don't remember all that happened. That Kaiba must have done something! He's only a child! He's the most harmless boy on this earth!"

Witness Statement 6: Anzu Mazaki  
"Er… I guess you could say he's a bit odd. He does spend all this time on games and stuff but… he's alright. Yeah, there's been a few weird stuff… yeah, the criminal… and that boy with the monsters… and that time with the school fair but… look, it's probably some other kids. Yugi would never do anything like… I mean, he couldn't! Could he?"

Court Record: Character Witness B: Katsuya Jounouchi  
Defence: So you don't think that Yugi could have done something like this?"  
Witness B: Course not! I mean, Yugi's harmless. A little odd but… if anything he was getting better, makin' friends and stuff. He'd never do anything like this, not even to a jerk like Kaiba! He's not got a mean bone in his body!  
Defence: Thank you, the defence has finished with this witness.  
Prosecution: Mr Katsuya… would you say that you and Mr Motou are good friends?  
Witness B: Yeah, yeah I would!  
Prosecution: Do you do a lot of things together.  
Witness B: Sure, I guess…  
Prosecution: Would you say… would you say that Mr Motou considers you as… as someone to look up to?  
Witness B: I dunno, I guess so. Yugi looks up to most everyone, seems to me.  
Prosecution: He's changed, because of you?  
Witness B: Well, he's more social now, that's for sure.  
Prosecution: Indeed. Mr Katsuya, can you please look at these papers. These are legal documents, your criminal record. And here of Mr Honda… and here of… your father yes? Can you confirm these police records are correct?'  
Mr Kat: I… but these… look this hasn't-'  
Prosecution: Please just answer a simple yes or no, Mr Katsuya.  
Witness B: '… Yes.'

Local News:  
"A Tokyo jury yesterday delaired local schoolboy Yugi Motou guilty of the murder of Seto Kaiba and the assault of several other persons in the Domino City area, including his own grandfather.  
Though Mr Motou escaped the death penalty, he was sentenced to life in prison. The defence argued that Mr Motou was suffering from scitzophrenia induced by continued social exclusion and bullying amongst his age group. However the court decided there was not enough evidence to put him into mental institution.  
The defence has said that they will appeal the decision."

Prison Records:  
Prisoner Number: 123W0  
Name: Yogi Motou  
Age: 15  
Height: 153cm  
Weight: 41kg  
Blood Type: AB  
Sentence: Life  
Designated Cell: 142  
Cellmates: Prisoners 72F4, 83K9, 102A8 and 115P9.  
Other Notes: Detainee possibly suffers from item induced MPD. This item is a golden puzzle-pendant (pyramid shaped, aprox 25cm cubed) which is usually hung upon a chain. It is not to be given to him under any circumstance without prior permission of the prison governor.

Prison Medial Records:  
Prisoner Number: 123W0  
Name: Yogi Motou  
Age: 15  
Height: 153cm  
Weight: 41kg  
Blood Type: AB  
Injuries: Sprained and bruised wrist, bruised rib, bruises along thighs and abdomen, cut lip, one bruised eye, rectal bleeding.  
Reason for Medical Assistance: Injuries sustained in apparent altercation with cell mates. Detailed complaint logged in file no12556b  
Treatment: Full treatment given  
Follow up Recommendations: Doctor recommends prisoner be put in 'protection cell' for 3-7 days until calmed. Followed up by one months solitary confinement in cell to ensure protection from fellow cell mates.  
Sighed:

Sign in Solitary Confinement.  
"Reflect."

Letter from Lawyer.  
"…we should have a top psychoanalyst visiting soon, paperwork is finally going through. I know you've been waiting a while, but we stand a real chance now. Just another couple of months, at most, hold on."

Sign on Kame Game Shop  
"For Sale."

Pshychiatrist Records  
Psychosis: MPD activated by an item given to him by his grandfather. Possibly caused by social exclusion and severe insecurity, Mr Motou created the alternate personality to deal with internal anger issues. Personality is described as 'self confident,' and 'aggressive.' Personality has been fully embraced by Mr Motou, who refers to it as 'The Other Me,' though he hardly seems aware of most of it's actions when it is 'in control.' Like Mr Motou, the secondary personality seems obsessed with games of various sorts, though he prefers combatant and competitive games. Possibly signifying that he is the summation of the internal anger Mr Motou has been suppressing. Since being separated from this puzzle Mr Motou has shown no signs of his separate personality.  
System of Diagnosis: As the personality is mainly triggered by the existence of the 'Millennium Puzzle' (Which Mr Motou has attributed mystical significance, probably in order to rationalise his own psychosis,) I will need access to both the prisoner and it to 'call out' this other personality.  
From this point on I will attempt to analyse the personality. Especially in relation to-

Email from Prison Governor  
Subject: Permission to have Access to Prisoner 123W0 and Item 1925B for psychological diagnosis in respect to Motou appeal case.  
Reply:  
Accepted.

Written on walls of interview room E in human blood (type 0).  
what have you DONE? what have you DONE TO HIS ROOM? can you not SEE! what have you done to my HIKARI! This Will NOT be forgiven! There will be a RECONING!

Written on sign in Yugi's soul room:  
"Reflect."

Local News Report:  
"And now, in breaking news… there has been a break in Domino Prison. Police have confirmed that a young man, Yugi Motou, managed to escape from his cell in the early evening. Mr Motou had been in prison for over a year, and was serving a life sentence for the murder of business Man, Seto Kabia amongst various other offences.  
He apparently killed a psychiatrist and two prison guards during his break for freedom before disappearing entirely from the prison grounds.  
The prison authorities are baffled by the escape, and are still searching for Mr Motou.  
The public are warned to keep an eye out for this man, but not to confront him under any circumstances.  
He is to be considered armed and highly dangerous.  
In other news…


End file.
